They've All Left Me
by KelseyLoVe
Summary: A big disaster goes down in Sunnydale. Only three of the Scoobies remain. Set in the future. Very angsty, but I promise a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

They've All Left Me  
  
Author: Kelsey  
Title: They've All Left Me Part   
E-mail: Pisces748@excite.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did Angel would have his own show and wear nothing but leather... oh wait he already does. g Well I still don't own them, Joss Whedon, The WB and all them do. I'm just going to try and make them happy for a while. Yes it will get happy after a while.   
Summary: I don't want to give it away before you read, but something REALLY bad happens. Not many people are in the story, that'll give you a big hint.  
Spoilers: Nothing that I can think of.  
Author's Note: This part is pretty angst filled, but I can tell you that it'll get better eventually. There are many character deaths. Only three remain...  
Author's Note 2: I wrote this before season 5 of Buffy and season 2 of Angel, just so you know kind of what the story line had been up to when I wrote it. In other words, no Dawn existed, Spike hadn't fallen for Buffy quite yet, and Willow and Tara weren't all that serious, thus I still had the hopes of Oz coming back.  
Rating: PG, PG-13 at the most. Nothing bad.  
Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive  
Feedback: Pretty please with sugar on top!  
Thanks: To all my loyal feedback writers, Lisa, Shirl, Emily, Kyla, Kate, Sarah, Kelly, Lilith, and anyone else that I didn't write down! THANK YOU!  
Part 1  
Buffy Anne Summers's Diary  
June 4, 2004 @ 11:12 p.m.  
The battle was horrible. And horrible is the best word I can find to describe it, because it was so much worse. Awful, horrid, unbelievable, gory, retched, any bad word you can think of told you what that day was like for us. The worst day of my entire life, now and forever that's what this day will be. It was August 4, 2004. The hottest day of the year. It's been almost exactly, to the minute, a month now. I'll never forget that day, or that date.   
For months we had all been training for this. It wasn't enough, not near enough to what we needed. Angel, Cordy, Wesley, and some kid named Gunn along with all of his friends came too, and they could actually fight pretty well. Of course none of them could fight well enough to survive.   
My friends couldn't either, our friends are gone forever. I say ours because Angel, Spike, and me survived, well we survived the fight, what came after I didn't know whether any of us would.   
I lost Xander, Willow, Oz (who came back last summer after we called saying Tara had perished after she tried to do a really difficult spell. Willow was devastated, and Oz helped her get through, they got back together a year or so after), Anya, Giles, my mom, and Riley (we broke up about 2 years ago, it just didn't work the way we had thought at the beginning, I have had a few other boyfriends in the past, but nothing ever *worked out*).   
One of my friends did survive, as I said above, Spike. Although he was at first reluctant to help, but had in the end given in, knowing we needed him. He cared for me, and Angel, all of them. He'd never admit it, but he did. And he was sad when they died; I saw it in his eyes.   
Angel lost the only friends he'd ever really had, Cordy, Wesley, and Gunn. I felt the pain going through him as he fought for his life, and for their deaths. I did the same; I had to continuously wipe the tears from my eyes, just so that I could see.   
They both saved me a few times, I would just want to give up. Like when it had been 4 hours of straight fighting, well it seemed like 10 but afterwards we found that we had lost them all in a very short amount of time. I'd just fall and Angel'd have to come pick me up and tell me how much he loved me, and that we would get through this.   
He was dealing with this by fighting; I dealt by breaking down.   
They were my support system, without them there wasn't much left. But I finally got to the level of fighting Angel was at and we reigned over evil.   
The demons dead bodies lay amongst our friends'. We moved their disheveled (softly put) bodies to the almost destroyed Mortuary. Spike and Angel did most of it; I could barely stand to look at them. I felt like I'd betrayed them.   
If they'd never met me, they'd be alive right now. Well, I hope they would. But none of that matters, because they did meet me, and they were the best friends I could have ever in a million years, asked for.   
They were the best, and I miss them, I'll always miss them. Willow's cheery attitude, Xander's jokes, Oz's short comments, Anya's *truthfulness*, Giles's Britishness, my mom's protection, Cordy's tact, Wesley's Britishness (much worse than Giles, I got him softened up during the years), and Riley's sureness, he always seem so sure of everything, and I could never be that way. I miss everything about every single one of them.   
Faith, she never did get to fight, Angel told me she wanted to, and that he had talked to her before he left. But they wouldn't let her out. And shortly after had sent her to a hospital because she had tried to take her life. I really hope they can help her.   
I would tell you the whole story from the beginning, but I can't go through it again now. Maybe someday I'll be able to put it on paper, but right now it plays over and over again in my mind. That's more than I can bare sometimes, and it's not something I know how to help.   
Well I'll let you get back to the present; maybe I'll rewind a little and let you see some of the aftermath. Here's where the fight stopped...  
  
***A Half Hour After***  
(From Buffy's POV)  
Spike sat on the side of the road with his head in his hands not able to hold it up. I couldn't tell if he was shedding tears over the loss, but I thought he was. I saw his body shake slightly every once in a while, and felt for him.   
Angel was leaning up against a building staring blankly off into space. I knew now wasn't a time to comfort him, he needed time alone before that would happen.   
I had blocked off all emotions for the time, I didn't have the energy to break down and cry.   
I did have the energy to stand I found, and did so. As I shook my head slightly some dust flew in the air.   
I heard a cry come from Spike's mouth, and he abruptly cut it off. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as a moved to him. I sat next to him on the curb, and wrapped one arm around him.   
"Shhh," I said as he turned to me and looked in my eyes, his own filled with sorrow. "Bloody hell, Slayer," he choked out, "I cared about them! I tried so hard to save them, but I couldn't! Willow-" I watched in shock as he broke down falling into my embrace. At first I didn't know how to respond, I hadn't known that he felt so much for them, for her.   
After a moment I wrapped my arms around him, knowing exactly how he felt. A few tears fell from my own eyes, but I, for the most part, kept my composure. I just held him as he cried for them.   
  
(From Spike's POV)  
I didn't see anything really, except for the palms of my hands when my eyes opened. I would sob once in a while, when I let my guard down and one would escape.   
I missed her, she never knew it, but I loved her. Willow had just been nice to me throughout the past few years, and we had grown to be good friends. But she had Oz. And I was a vampire; I didn't deserve her. It didn't mean I ever stopped. It wasn't a force that *could* be stopped.   
I did care about the others, too. I didn't like to admit it, but I enjoyed listening to them all talk. They all seemed so happy, and I wish I would've gotten to know them all better. I don't have that chance now, and that got to me. I hadn't expected it to get to me as much as it did.   
I'd known they wouldn't survive this, but I still had hoped that maybe I'd be able to save her. But she'd slipped from my grasp, literally.   
I was trying to get her to safety after she'd been knocked unconscious. Then it came over me and lifted her out of my arms. I hadn't been prepared, and hadn't been able to get her back. The demon had carried her high into the air and then just dropped her. I tried *so* hard to get to her and catch her, but I just wasn't fast enough.   
She died while I held her, her last words were, "Tell, Oz... I...love...him...." Before though, she had smiled at me, and put her hand on me cheek, and told me, "I'm really glad we... became friends." I told her, "I love you, and I'm glad, too. Don't worry I'll tell 'im. He loves you, too. I know it." She had smiled at me again, but then she choked and her body went limp. I spared once last glance before I went to fight for her.   
I did tell Oz what she had said; he died shortly after. I guess he just couldn't find a reason to keep fighting once she was dead. I knew what he felt, but I had other people to worry about.   
People like Buffy and Angel. I love them two, and I love them even more when they're together. I did my best to keep both of them alive, because if I lost one, I'd lose the other.   
So that left me where I was now.   
I knew that Angel was probably still staring off into space, like I'd seen him before I came over here. I also figured Buffy to be sitting next to him hugging his seemingly lifeless form. But instead she sat next to me, and did the same for me.   
"Shhh," she said soothingly to me. "Bloody hell, Slayer," I choked out, "I cared about them! I tried so hard to save them, but I couldn't! Willow-"   
I was about to tell her how I felt, but the next thing I knew I broke down and fell into her arms. I held onto her for dear life, and cried. I never thought she'd be the one I'd cry with, but she was.   
I heard her cry a few times, but she basically held herself together, unlike myself. I wasn't sure how she did it, but I wish she'd teach me.  
  
(From Angel's POV)  
  
They're gone. Wesley. Cordelia. Gunn. They were the only real friends I've ever had. I can't believe I lost them, too. First Doyle, now them, all of them.   
Xander, Willow, and Giles, too. I miss them all, and it's only been... I don't have a clue how long it's been, but not that long.   
I can see everything around me, but none of it really registers.   
I can't even be happy that Buffy is alive. Well I am, but I can't show her that I am. I feel horrible for that, but I just can't feel relief right now.   
Spike made it too; he's sitting across the street. He looks sad, but I'm not close enough to really tell, and to tell the truth I wouldn't really care either way.   
Buffy's just sitting there in the middle of the street. I can't even imagine what she's thinking. For once I don't know what's going inside of her. I could if I tried, but I don't have the strength to reach out to her.   
She's getting up now. I don't know whether I want her to come to me or not. Probably best if she didn't right now. I don't think I could provide her any comfort.   
I'm having enough trouble keeping up the wall in front of my face that prevents them from seeing the pain I feel.   
She shakes her head then turns to face Spike, who I could've swore let out a cry. She went to him. I couldn't hear their conversation. I could've if I wanted to, but I don't feel like it. They held each other for what seemed only minutes.   
Then Spike wiped his eyes before facing her, and said something I did hear. "I'm glad you two didn't die," he smiled at her and she smiled back, and then gave him a short hug. They both stood, and Buffy dusted herself off.   
I thought about that for a moment, *I'm glad you two didn't die...*. Suddenly I let out a loud hysterical laugh. And I slowly started my fall.  



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
(Normal third person view of everything)  
  
Buffy heard him laugh, he just started laughing. For no reason at all, he fell onto the grass and curled up into a ball. Soon his laugh turned in sobs.   
Buffy looked at Spike and he nodded, signaling that he was okay and she needed to go to him. If she had been herself then, she would have never made sure Spike was okay, she would have ran to him in a instant. But right now she didn't feel anything, she would soon.   
Buffy flew to her Angel. She sat him up and turned him around so that she could see Spike standing across the street.   
"Angel..." she whispered. He became silent, not looking in her eyes. "Baby, it's okay, it's gonna be okay," Buffy sighed into his ear. She pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around her.   
She felt her resolve breaking, and they cried together. Buffy held on to him tightly and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. Angel did the same to her, and for quite a long time they cried, and comforted each other.   
It had been almost a half hour, and they were still crying, they were silent tears. They had their eyes closed, and heads rested on each other.   
All of a sudden Spike bellowed, "ANGEL!", and started running towards them. But he was to late, seconds after he yelled, a stake was plunged into Angel's heart.   
Buffy saw what happened, just then she'd opened her eyes, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
She kissed Angel and told him, "I love you." Knowing it would be her last chance.  
Buffy jumped up and pounded the vampire that killed the one she loved. She had basically always said, "You slay the vamps, not beat them to a bloody pulp." But this was a special circumstance.   
She had him on the ground in front of her, and was punching and kicking and doing everything she could to make him feel pain. After only a few minutes of this, the vamp was knocked unconscious.   
Spike came up behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder, "Buffy..." She turned to him, tears were steadily streaming down her face, and her lower lip quivered. Spike felt his dead heart break for her; she looked like a child, so weak.   
He reached for the stake in her hand, and she let him take it. She didn't even move as Spike kicked the vampire over onto his back, and slammed the stake into his heart. With gritted teeth he stood and brought Buffy to him and held her limp body.   
After about five minutes they dropped to the ground and Buffy's body was wracked with sobs. Spike cried too, and held her to close to him, knowing she was now the only one left, and that she would soon leave him too. She wouldn't survive very long without him, so he had to keep her as long as he could.   
A few seconds later the faint sound of footsteps hitting the pavement were heard by both, but neither cared enough for their own safety to look. The man took Buffy out of Spike's arms, but she still didn't look at him.   
He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "It's okay, I'm not leaving you, yet." Her eyes grew wide, and she slowly looked up, "Angel?"   



	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
He pulled her into his arms, "It's me baby." She pushed him from her easily, and screamed, "Get away from me! You're not him! My Angel is dead! I couldn't protect him and he died! I loved him, you're not him!" Spike stood up, along with a heartbroken Angel.   
"Angel? Is it you?" Spike asked, keeping distance between them. "Yes, Spike. It's me." Spike's lip quivered in bewilderment, "Bu--But how?" "It's part of my curse," Angel said, eyes never lifting from the shaking Slayer whom stared blankly at the building across the street, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I have will live for 24 hours after I was staked. I have to live with the fact that I will die. More of my punishment..."   
Buffy shook her head, coming back to them, "It *can't* be you..." He crouched down next to his love, "It's me..." he whispered running his fingers through her hair.   
Her chin and head both shook, "I--I..." she flew into his arms, "Oh my God, I thought I'd lost you for sure! I was so busy killing the vamp that hurt you I didn't even look to make sure he'd got you in the heart! I just assumed... Oh my gosh I'm so glad you are okay. You scared me!"   
She hadn't been listening to his conversation with Spike, her mind had been in so many different places, she hadn't hear a word he had said.   
Angel swallowed hard, "Buffy... I... I'm not going to be okay." Buffy had been smiling, but when she pulled away it slowly turned into a frown, "Wha--What do you mean?" Angel looked away from her, and then to Spike.   
He nodded, and came over to the two. He took Buffy out of Angel's arms and made her look him in the eyes. He gently stroked her face, "He's not going to be all right, love. He's only got 24 hours... It's another part of his curse... He's going to die."   
Buffy's thin frame shook, and she covered her ears, "NO, NO, NO! He's going to be fine!!" She stood up and her hands went out to the side of her preventing either of them from coming to her. Her arms, and every other part of her body was shivering, and shaking uncontrollably.   
"The stake missed his heart! He's not going to die!" she screamed at them both. Angel shook his head, with tears running down his cheeks, "It did Buffy, look." He pulled his dirty, ripped shirt over his head. Angel pointed at the not quite yet healed hole right above his heart.   
Buffy's eyes squeezed shut, and tears pored out. They popped back open, and Angel tried to come to her, to comfort her. But she put her arms out in front of her and backed away. "No..." she whispered, barely audible.   
She didn't notice as Spike came up behind her and put his arms around her, spinning her to him. She struggled at first, pounding his chest with her fists. But all the while she cried, and finally collapsed onto him, and he picked her up.   
Spike nudged his head in the direction of the sign that said, "Crawford St.". Angel nodded silently and followed Spike, Buffy in his arms, to the Mansion.   



	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
The three entered the basically untouched Mansion, devastated. Buffy had fallen unconscious from all of her crying, and Spike was shocked at the love she had for Angel. He hadn't known it ran as deep as it did. She was so sad that he could *feel* it. He couldn't really imagine knowing that in 24 hours the love of his life would die, and there was nothing he could do about it.   
Angel the whole way had tears running down his face as he looked at the broken girl that Spike carried. He wanted so badly to hold her himself, to whisper in her ear how much he loved her. But she couldn't handle that at the time, so he just looked at her. He sat down on the couch while Spike took Buffy into the bedroom to let her rest for a while. Angel was staring blankly at the empty fireplace a few feet in front of him when Spike returned. Spike swallowed hard and came to sit in the chair near his sire. "Angel..." he stated, with question in his voice. His voice was cold as ice, showing no emotion, "What do you want, Spike?"   
He ran a finger through his ravaged bleach blonde hair, "She's not gonna make it without you..."   
Angel snapped, "Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think that I wish it could just be over with?! So that I could spare her just a little bit of the pain?! So that I could spare myself?! I *can't*! I'm stuck here for the next 24 hours, knowing I'm going to die! Knowing that in 24 hours I'm going to lose her forever! The person that means the most to me, more than anyone I've ever met, and ever could! I'm just a dead man walking, even more so than before. And now instead of hoping, praying that when I die she'll be able to go on, I am almost certain she won't be able to. Because this time all of her friends are gone, too..."   
Spike's heart ached seeing him this way, Angel was supposed to be strong, and here he was breaking down, snapping at the littlest thing. *I guess it wasn't a little thing, but he would have never done that before.*   
Now Angel had had too much, he started sobbing, his head held in his hands. He couldn't control it anymore; he let himself fall apart. Spike opened his mouth to speak, but decided better of it. He moved to sit by him and put his hand on Angel's shuddering shoulder.   
"I'd tell you it's gonna be okay... but it's not. I'm sorry... I really am, for you and Buffy." Angel never looked him in the eye, but he turned to him and hugged him tight. "Not many people will admit it to you, but you're a good friend," Angel said between sobs. Spike hugged him back, "Yeah, well everyone should admit it to you, 'cause you're the best guy I've ever met." "Thanks," they said in unison. "Just don't ever tell anyone I said that," Spike warned, seriously.  
Angel choked back a cry and got out of their embrace. Spike saw that his face actually had a reddish tint to it, "Hey man, I didn't know vampires could do that." Angel looked at him quizzically, "What?" "Well your face is a little red," Spike told him. Angel raised his eyebrows, "I don't know, but I guess it's not everyday one of them starts bawling." They grinned at each other.   
"I'm gonna go take a shower, figure I'll get one last one in," he said breaking the lightened mood, then standing up.   
"Hey, maybe we'll find a loop-hole, there's always a loop-hole," Spike reminded him. "Yeah, well usually the people looking for them have more than 24 hours," Angel reminded *him*. "You have a point there, but it's worth a shot. I'm gonna go to Giles's old place a get as many books as I can carry," Spike informed him, heading for the door.   
"Okay, see yah later," Angel started off in the opposite direction, to the master bathroom. Which, just happened to be off of the master bedroom. Which, just happened to be the bedroom that Spike had put her in.   
Angel went into the room as quietly as he possibly could. The old door squeaked a little, and he winced. "It's okay, I'm awake..." Buffy assured him from her spot on the bed.   
What Angel saw laying on the bed didn't barely resemble the woman he loved. Her hair was dirty, tangled, and strewn across her face. Her mascara had run down her face, and left black tear lines. She was curled up into a little ball, making her look extremely small and fragile. Her little hands gripped the velvet blanket, with all the might she had left. Her finger nails were dirty, and her normally beautiful hands and face were scarred and bruised, along with probably the rest of her body. Her thin frame trembled below the sheets, and he could almost hear teeth hitting each other as her chin quivered. Her light, happy eyes, were now wide, dark and clouded, showing only pain.   
He stared at her in utter shock, he could barely tell it was her, "Buffy?"   
She said nothing, just stared at the picture of her that sat on the bed stand. It was of her, Willow, and Xander sitting at a table in the Bronze, happy... and alive. Angel had drawn it one night, while he watched them from across the room. He had spent more than a month completing it. Angel quickly went to it and put it in a drawer.   
She still cried silently, and choked out, "Thank you..." But then she broke down again, and started sobbing so hard that it hurt her to do so. Angel came to her, scared at first of whether she would want him near her. But he sat down on the bed next to her, and she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself up.   
She latched herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his chest. He brought her as close to him as he could, and held her. Her body heaved, and eventually she calmed down, sniffling she loosened her grip on him slightly, not wanting to hurt him.   
He noticed this, and slowly stroked her hair, "Shhh, it's okay baby. You have to make it through this..." "I can't," she whispered, "The only reason I'm still here, is because I thought I'd have you. If you had died during the fight, I would have too. I would have let--"   
"Shhh, don't say things like that," Angel told her. "Sorry... but it's true..." "Oh beloved, don't talk that way. It hurts me so much to see you like this..." Angel held her tight, kissing her shoulder. She just cried out, but then quickly cut it off, covering her mouth with her hand.   
"You should take a bath, get cleaned up..." Angel instructed her. She nodded silently, "Okay..." "Come on," Angel said helping her stand up. Buffy almost fell as he lead her to the bathroom, and sat her down on the floor next to the bathtub.   
He started the water, as Buffy slowly and painfully began to undress. Angel got it full with water, added some bubbles, and turned around to see Buffy almost completely naked, and gasped. Quickly he calmed himself down, and went to stand her up, then walked her to the tub. She slipped her bra and panties off then slid into the warm bubble bath.   
"I'll be outside if you need me..." Angel continued to turn around and walk out. "Angel! Stay... please... I want to spend as much time with you as I can..." Buffy replied, chin quivering again. He paused and turned around, "Okay."   
So he stayed, and they talked. About them, about the people they'd lost. They cried a little, but they tried to focus on the good things. Like going to the Bronze all the time, and all the days they'd spent at school together. All the fun things they'd done, all the memories they'd shared.   
While this Buffy, helped a little by Angel, bathed and got herself cleaned up. They reminisced about all the stuff they had went through, the sad and the happy. And by the time they were done talking, they had rehashed their entire relationship, and discovered just how much they loved each other.  



	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
Buffy had gotten dressed, wearing an old T-shirt and shorts of Angel's they found. Spike was back and sitting on the couch his nose stuck in a book. "Spike? Is it really you?" she asked sarcastically, somehow, from the conversation she'd had with Angel, getting slightly up-beat.   
"Hi to you too, Slayer. Good to see you up and about again," he answered ignoring her remark. "Hi Spike. So what are you doing--reading, I guess I should say?" she questioned sitting down next to him peering over at the book in his lap. "Looking at spells and curses, stuff like that.   
"Trying to see if there's some type of loop-hole, a way to stop him from dying. You know like how Angel thought he permanently had a soul, then found just the way to get rid of it?" Spike said making more of a statement then a question. "Yeah, I know. It'd be nice if we had a gypsy around, they might be able to help. Or anybody else for that matter," Buffy replied, slightly insulting Spike on accident.  
"Hey, I think I'm doing pretty well, considering Giles's apartment was thrashed! I spent quite a while looking around trying to find books that had spells and all that crap in it. And all to save him! You'd think you'd care that I cared," he kept calm through it all, not wanting to yell at her.   
Buffy sighed, looking pained, "Sorry... you know that's not what I meant." Spike hung his head a little, "Yeah, I'm sorry I blew up at you like that. Just frustrated is all. Friends?" Buffy grinned mockingly, "I *hate* you."   
The three all chuckled, and then Angel sat next to Buffy on the couch. "Haven't found anything remotely close to our situation, have you?" he asked, knowing the obvious answer would be no. "Nope, sorry Peaches. Nothin' to report. But I'll find something," he assured them, never looking up from his book.   
Spike turned the last page of his book, then slammed it shut in defeat. Throwing it on the floor, he then grab the next one, practically burnt to a crisp.   
"Spike, um.. how exactly are you going to be able to read that one?" Buffy asked surveying the damage to the text.   
"What do you mean?" he replied, acting confused, "I'm looking at them all. And just because you think I'm so stupid that I can't read another language, doesn't mean I am. I'm pretty fluent in all kinds of different ones." Buffy rolled her eyes, "As unbelievable as it may sound, I know this. I was talking about the fact that it's basically ashes."   
Spike looked down at the mostly black pages, "Ohh... I knew that... I was just mankin' sure there wasn't anything I was missing, that could be read." Buffy nodded her head, "Uh huh."   
Angel had been looking at the clock the whole time they had been talking. (AN: The time the fight got over was about 11:15 or so, and Angel was staked at 1:00, a easy time to remember, I thought :) He sighed and slumped back into the couch, "Just about 22 hours left... That's how much time I've got... how much time you've got to find this cure that we don't know exists..."  



	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
Angel had realized that he hadn't taken a shower yet. Forgeting since he spent all that time with Buffy, went to do that. Buffy started helping Spike look through the huge pile of books spread across the coffee table. They were at about 4 down, 40 to go. Spike had gotten some bags he found laying in the mess to put them in, luckily most of the books were kind of small. Buffy was getting frustrated, worried that they wouldn't have enough time to get through all of them, before... well before there was no point in looking anymore.   
About two books later, a towel clad Angel came into the room. Hearing footsteps Buffy looked up, her mouth silently dropped open. Spike grinned, seeing the Slayer's reaction. Before Angel turned his head, allowing him to see her jaw touching the floor, Spike gently shut her mouth. Buffy wanted to turn and glare at him, but couldn't take her eyes off Angel, whom had now turned to face her. He smiled at her, and she fell back in the couch, still watching him.   
"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" he asked her still grinning. "Yeah..." she said standing up, "Let me help you with that..."   
Spike rolled his eyes, "First of all, yuck. Second of all, don't you two go forgettin' 'bout the curse..." Buffy's high held stature slumped, as she growled, "Spike..." He held up his hands, "Hey, I just thought I'd--Sorry!" She had started to advance on him, so he quickly appologized.   
Buffy sighed, and turned back to Angel, whom was still grinning, "Now where were we?" Angel advanced on her, pulling her close to him, "I think we were about here..." She feircely grabbed his face, and pulled it down to hers. They kissed each other with a fire and passion they'd never expereinced before.   
Buffy's thoughts began to wander, as the rarely did, from the feeling of his lips on hers. And went to the fact that she would not be able to do this in a mere 21 hours or so. Tears began to tumble from her closed eyes, and a soft cry escaped her mouth and went into Angel's.   
He quickly pulled away from her, "Buffy?" Spike had silently been watching the two, amused at first, then alarmed. She crumbled to the ground like a building in an earthquake, but Angel caught her in time, that she didn't hurt herself.   
His eyes frantically searched for hers, but they didn't allow his access. "I can't lose you," she whispered, wanting to scream. He softly pulled her close to him, never wanting to have to let go, "Shhh... We'll find a way... We have to..." At his soothing words, her tears slowly dried up, and she brought her hands to her face to wipe them away, but Angel stopped her.   
"Let me..." he instructed, as he used his thumb to take away the tears.   
She sniffled, as she drew him close to her again, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "We're gonna make it aren't we? We'll find a spell..." she reassured herself. Angel sighed, as he kissed her shoulder, "Yeah..."  



	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
The two lovers sat on the floor holding each other for a while, until Spike politely interrupted. "Hey ducks, don't mean to break you two up, but you'd better come help me look. 6 eyes is better than 2," Spike said hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't come pound his face in. Before she pulled away she gave Angel a tight squeeze, then slowly unwrapped her arms from around him.   
As she did so Angel heard a pretty loud growl come from her stomach. "Hungry?" he said with a grin on his face. She smiled back at him, "Quite. I don't think any of us has eaten in like 20 hours." He nodded, "Yeah well you two keep looking and I'll go out and get us something to eat."   
But as he stood she grabbed his shirt sleeve, "I don't want you to go anywhere... I don't want to let you out of my sight..." Angel sighed, "But Buffy you should-" Spike interrupted again, "Don't worry peaches, I'll work double time, you two can both go long as you bring me somethin'." Buffy and Angel shared a short glance, and said in unison, "Okay, bye." They stood and walked out of the Mansion arms entwined.  
  
***At the 24 hour Eagles Supermarket***  
  
"I never thought I'd spend my last hours in a Eagles," Angel said drearily. Buffy punched him lightly, and joked with him, "Stop complaining. You'll be free to spend the rest of your *last hours* in the butcher shop." Angel rolled his eyes, "Yeah that's better." "And watch it with punching, it might speed up the process," he added smiling. Buffy laughed lightly, trying to keep the idea of his dying out of her head.   
They picked up a few things for Buffy, a jar of grape jelly, a jar of peanut butter, a loaf of bread, and a 6 pack of Mountain Dew. "Hey, I thought you drank Diet soda," Angel commented, stopping her from grabbing a bigger case. "Not when I have to stay up for the next 20 hours... after already staying up for 20. I *need* all that caffeine," she said trading the 6 pack for a 12 when he wasn't looking. "Fine, but no one said you had to-" he started, getting interrupted by another customer.   
"Excuse me do you know where the ketchup is?" the woman asked. "Uhh... Isle 5," Buffy told her, kinda truthfully, kinda just to get her to go away. "Thanks..." she responded then quickly walked away. "Is there really ketchup in Isle 5?" Angel asked suspiciously, a grin on his face. "Do you really care?" she joked, grinning back.   
"Good point, let's get out of here... You don't need anything else do you?" he questioned skeptically. "Umm... one more thing," she said running off around the corner. Angel sighed, and waited for her return, chuckling slightly at her, acting like such a child. He found himself thinking how he would miss her, and smiled sadly. She jogged back down the isle, and saw the look on his face.   
"Hey... Don't..." she reprimanded cupping his cheek with her hand. He looked at her strangely, "Your hands are so cold..."   
She glanced at her hand, "Oh, yeah, cuz of the ice cream, sorry." Angel sighed again, "What kind?" She bit her lower lip, "Well I kinda got two... Double Fudge Mint Chip and... I saw these Ice Cream Sandwiches, and I HAD to get them..."   
His non-breath caught in his throat at the mention of that ice cream, and Buffy noticed his stress. "What? Oh, I know I said one more thing, but-" "No it's okay, I... I just never knew that... that you liked that kind of ice cream, too." Buffy didn't totally believe him, but went with him, "Oh yeah! That's good... wait you eat ice cream?" He grinned, "On occasion."   
"Yeah, well I hope you don't mind that I got these too," she said pointing at the ice cream sandwiches. "Don't worry about it, since I'm not--might not be--around for much longer, you can get whatever you want," he said smiling down at her, even though the fact scared him. A brief smile crossed her face then replied, "I don't need anything else... just you..." and to lighten the mood, "And my PB and J." He chuckled, then steered her towards the checkout line.  
After they'd bought all of their food, they headed to the butcher's. They threw all the food in the trunk, and went inside, luckily it was still kind of open. Angel talked to the manager and got a few cups of blood. They returned back to the car, and then went back to the mansion.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
The drive wasn't very long, but Buffy was sick of the silence after about four minutes. She leaned over and flipped on the radio, Last Resort by Papa Roach came on. "Cut my life into pieces! This is my last resort! Suffication, no breathing. Don't give a f***--" she began singing swiftly cut off by Angel, turning it back off. "Hey!" she yelped, "I like that song!" Angel rolled his eyes, "I don't." Buffy sighed, "You didn't give it a chance." Angel nodded, "Yes I did. You can listen to the radio, just not that." Buffy rolled her eyes, and turned the radio back on, switching it quickly after Angel gave her a look. She turned the dial, and tuned it in when she heard something she knew, to which she sang along. And Angel listened.  
  
"I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side."  
  
Buffy had tears in her eyes before the chorus even started. Angel moved to change the channel, but she grabbed his hand, and held it tight.  
  
"I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight."  
  
Buffy sniffled slightly, then wiped her eyes trying to make them dry. Angel had pulled over, not able to concentrate on the road, listening to her. She made eye contact, as she swallowed and began singing again. Placing a hand on his face.  
  
"Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight."  
  
Tears were streaming freely down her face, and Angel too had marks where tears had clearly been shed. Buffy was getting choaked up, and her voice desperately trying to hit the top notes without cracking.   
  
"I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight."  
  
There was a break in the song, and Buffy leaned in close and gave him a kiss, she had planned on a quick kiss. But they grabbed each other and and didn't let go, and in the background the song played on.  
  
"I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
Give my all for your love  
Tonight."   
  
The song ended, and the announcer came on, breaking the moment, and Buffy pulled away slightly. A few streaks of mascara lined her face, yet she smiled at him. "I love you, I really love you," she whispered. He dried her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, "Ditto." Buffy pulled him to her like there was no tomorrow, which in truth there may not be, and kissed him with everything she had.   
Meanwhile, Spike had heard a car outside, and because of the time, didn't know of many other people that would be out. He waited for a little while, expecting them to come in, but when they didn't decided to go out, in case they'd ran into any trouble. He walked out the door, and didn't see a car in the driveway, so he walked down to the street and looked left then right.   
"Okay..." he said, seeing the car parked about a half a block past the driveway, "Crazy wankers." He stalked slowly towards the convertible, then noticed their extreme lip lock session, he rolled his eyes.   
The radio was on, and back to playing songs, Spike recognized it as something by Billy Idol. He grinned slightly and nodded his head to the beat, then came back down to earth, noticing both of them had tears running down there faces. He sighed, "You two need to stop it with the heartwrenching talks. One more and I'm out of 'ere." Buffy glared at him, but stopped when he smiled, showing he was joking.   
Angel sniffled and tried, as unobviously as possible, to wipe his eyes and face of the tears. "Don't worry about it that much, Peaches. I've seen the both of you cry more than I'd like to think of," Spike commented. The female *wanker* rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well why don't we get inside and keep looking." They all became serious, and nodded their heads in response.   
"Well, Peaches, why don't you park the car, and we'll go get started," Spike suggested, reaching over into the car and lifting Buffy over the door and out of it Spike tried to put her on the ground but she was so busy wiggling, and trying to get out of his grasp, she lost her footing, and would have sailed head first into the concrete, had Spike not grabbed her around the waist, and now held her mid-air.   
Angel's eyes went wide as he jumped out of the car and sprinted around it. "Buffy," he gasped, placing his hands on her face, while Spike sat her down on the sidewalk. Her teeth clattered lightly, as she breathed out the breath she'd held for the past few seconds, which had seemed like hours. "Oh my God, are you alright?" Angel trembled, thinking of how close her head had came to making contact with the ground, and very possibly killing her.   
Buffy silently turned around to a awestruck Spike, he looked as though he didn't believe what had just happened. She squinted at him, "Spike? You... thank you." Spike tried to shrug it off, "Hey, no problem..."   
Buffy stood up on shaky legs, smiled, and walked over to him, giving him a hug. He didn't know what to do, he hesitantly put loose arms around her too, but when she didn't let go, he was forced to make his normal self come out, "Hey Blondie, if I had circulation it would be cut off, so why don't you go comfort the other vampire."   
She sighed and rolled her eyes at him, then turned around to see Angel still crouched down low to the ground. She grinned at him, took his hands and pulled him up, "Come here." Buffy then pulled him into a tight hug, whispering, "I love you." "I love you, too," he responded, practically smashing her to his body.   
"Oh bloody hell," Spike groaned, flying over the backseat and into the driver's. He turned the ignition and the tires screeched as he pushed it into reverse, and into the garage.  



	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
(TIME UPDATE: APPROXIMATLY 20 HOURS LEFT)  
They'd gathered around the fire place, looking through all the old books. They searched, never leaving a page unturned, making sure they'd checked everywhere. After an hour or so, they ran out of books to read.   
"Now what?" Buffy asked meekly, cuddled in Angel's arms, looking at Spike who sat in the chair to her left. "Go find more books," he stated, getting up and heading for the door."  
"Wait! We should come help, more hands means more books," Buffy reminded him, jumping up and pulling Angel with her, running after him. "Bloody hell. Fine let's go," he muttered, swinging the door open and stalking out to the car.   
Buffy looked back at Angel and grinned, he just smiled back as she dragged him down the path. The all hopped in the car, Spike driving, Buffy and Angel in the back, and were off to Giles's old apartment.   
Buffy was shocked by what she saw. She slowly walked through the garden towards the place Giles used to call home. Gripping Angel's hand tightly, she followed Spike through the door, or what was left of it, most of it had been ripped off. Inside was just as bad as she'd expected, most everything burned, torn, and extremely misplaced.   
Buffy gasped slightly as a piece of the ceiling fell about 2 feet away from her. Angel put an arm around her shoulder, and led her to where Spike knelt searching through the layers of books, furniture, and ash.   
"Here, this could have something," he said handing Angel the one he'd found. He flipped through it lightly, then tucked it safely under his arm. "Oh here's somethin' that looks gypsy-ish," he said giving that to Buffy.   
It went on similar to that for about another hour, when they'd looked at everything they could find, and had made a few trips to dump the books in the car. They counted about 60 more books were found, while they only took the readable ones, about 30. Then went back to start looking in them.   
They now sat in their previous positions, a total of about 70 books strew about them. "Okay, we did try to keep the ones we already looked through separate from the ones we didn't, right?" Buffy asked skeptically, gazing at the rows of books that never seemed to end. "I think the ones we've read are farther out..." Angel speculated, then shrugged when he got unsure glances from the two.   
Spike stood up and went over to one book and looked at it, "I've read this one. I'm positive, so I'm guessing these out here are the old ones. Slayer, come look for ones you've checked." Buffy reluctantly walked over near Spike and bent down, searching for ones that looked familiar, "That one..."   
After a lot time wasted figuring out which ones not to look through, and which ones to look through, they began to search, and search, and search.   
  



	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
(TIME UPDATE: APPROXAMATELY 17 HOURS LEFT)  
Buffy sighed as she tossed yet another book on the floor. "I'm tired of this, and extremely hungry, since now that I think about it, we haven't eaten yet. We really should do that now," Buffy instructed, standing up and going to the kitchen where she'd placed the food. The guys followed closely behind, having noticed they were also starved.   
She opened up the refrigerator, and tossed two bags of blood out, one caught by Spike, the other by Angel, they looked at each other and shrugged. Walking to the cupboards Angel pulled out two glasses, and handed one to Spike. They both poured them into their glasses, but Spike first went to microwave his before drinking, still preferring that to cold blood.   
Buffy, meanwhile, had gotten her Skippy peanut butter and Welch's jelly out to make her sandwich. She went and grabbed a knife, and got two pieces of bread out of the bag, then soon went to spreading.   
Spike sat down at the table, joining Angel, and was happily drinking, and Buffy had grabbed herself a Mountain Dew after finishing with her sandwich, and sat across from him, next to Angel.   
Buffy ended up making another, and getting a second MD. Angel and Spike both got another bag of blood, and then when they were done, they all went back to the living room, where the books currently live(g extra credit point for those of you who get that last comment).   
Buffy slumped against the couch back, yawning loudly, forcing her eyes to go open every time they fell shut. "I guess not even two Mountain Dew's can make up for so much lack of sleep," she murmured, stretching lazily, and falling to lay length wise, putting her feet where Angel had been about to sit.   
Spike and Angel made eye contact, Spike nodded, and nudged his head towards the bedroom, then mouthed, 'You, too.' Angel shook his head side to side, and lied, "No, I'm okay." Spike rolled his eyes, and spoke, "Just go to bed, so we can stop wasting time." Buffy who had fallen asleep slightly, shook and open her eyes, "Hmm?" Angel sighed, "Fine," he then scooped Buffy into his arms, glad to hear her sigh contentedly.   
Angel made their way through the door, and by the time he made it to the bed, she was already asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form, and gently laid her down, shut off the light, then climbed in with her. At the realization of him in the bed near her, she rolled over and curled up against his body. He grinned, wrapping his arm around her, already feeling sleep descend on him.  



	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
(TIME UPDATE: APROXAMATELY 15 HOURS LEFT)  
Spike had sat alone looking through books way too long in his mind, but sat there anyway, feeling sorry for the Slayer and her vampire. He sighed and lightly threw the book he'd been skimming into the 'reject' pile, which was taking up way more space than the 'shows promise' pile, that had exactly 0 books in it.   
He groaned as he opened the next book, seeing it written in a language that he wasn't quite so fluent in. He then began the aggravating task of guessing what the hell it said. Finally after looking at the small number of 4 pages, he rubbed his forehead and growled as he flung it across the room.   
Spike calmed himself down and punched the couch as he got up, "If it weren't for the fact that that book could hold the cure, I'd rip it to pieces." He collected the book from the floor and went back to his seat. He ran a hand through his hair as he flipped to the page he'd left off on.   
He'd gotten through a little when a thought dawned on him, "I bet Angel knows this language... Okay, enough nap time for him." Spike stood and jumped over the pile of books, stalking in the direction of the bedroom. He slowed his pace, stopped in front of the door, then quietly opened it. He peeked inside, then slipped in, creeping over to Angel.   
Spike nudged his shoulder, getting only a slight moan in response. He rolled his eyes, went to the bathroom, and put a little cold water in his hands, hoping the same tactic that worked for humans would work for vampires. He carefully splashed the water on Angel's face, getting a slight stir, but nothing more. Spike's stature slumped as he walked back to the bathroom, and getting hot water. This time Angel woke up.   
"Well, I guess it makes sense," Spike muttered, as Angel fluttered his eyelids. Angel unwrapped his arms from around Buffy, without disturbing her, and wiped his face dry. He then stretched and sat up, looking at a grinning Spike, "What?" He shrugged in response, "Nothin'. Look I found a book, but it's in one of those languages I don't know, so I need your help." Angel breathed an unneeded breath, "Kay."   
Angel flung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly, gazing back at the sleeping girl he'd just left. "Don't worry so much, we're gonna find the cure, and then you'll have all the time in the world to be with her," Spike said smiling sadly, and walking out of the room. Angel continued to stare at her as she slept, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. He grinned at her, then turned to follow Spike.  



	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
Angel silently shut the door behind him, and trailed Spike into the living room. "This place is a mess," Angel commented, getting a glare from Spike, "Sorry... but it is." "Just deal with it for the time being, would ya?" Spike said picking up the book he needed Angel to read, "Here... read."   
Angel looked over a page of the text, then flipped to the next, and then the next. "Umm... I don't know what this is..." Angel said, surprised at himself. "You're kidding, right?" Spike replied coming up behind him, "Then, why'd you put it in the pile... Not really any point bringing back a book that you can't read... is there?" Angel shook his head, "No, there's not, but I didn't pick this up... At least I don't remember doing so..."   
"I did," Buffy spoke up, saying from directly behind them both, making them jump. Both guys took an unneeded breath, seeing that it was Buffy. Once Angel regained his composer, he questioned her, "Why?"   
Buffy squinted, then shrugged, "I don't know really, I just got this vibe from it, and figured one of you could read it." "What kind of 'vibe' Slayer," Spike asked, becoming interested in this. "I picked it up, and I felt something about it..." she said, then added to Angel, "Something good."   
Their gazes locked for a few seconds, telling him that this book was definitely something to look into. "Does anyone have an idea to how we could get this translated?" Angel asked the two. "We could ask Giles-" Buffy spoke, before she thought about it, she sighed, controlling her emotions for the time being, then said sadly, "I guess that option isn't open anymore, huh?" Angel and Spike both gave her a sympathetic smile.   
Buffy bit her lip and tried again, "What about something on the Internet?" Angel nodded, "Yeah, that could work... but normally you're supposed to know what the language is before you try and translate it... and plus if neither of us know it, I'm almost certain it's really old, so it's going to be extremely hard to find on there."   
Spike agreed, "Yeah, that's true, but do we have any other options right now?" The three thought a moment, and came up with nothing. "We don't really have time to call, fax, write, or go visit anyone... But with none of us having a lot of computer experience, who knows what will be quickest?" Angel reminded them. "We could do all of it," Buffy stated, "Call everyone, fax this stuff to them, hell even drive somewhere to try and find someone that could help. We can get it done."   
Spike broke in, "I hate to be the one to say this, but someone has to. What if this isn't the book? We'll have wasted all that valuable time on nothing." Buffy didn't slump, or look depressed, during her response, "Would I even think about spending tons of our precious time on it if I didn't *know* that this was *the* book?" Spike looked at the floor for a second, then over at Angel, whom nodded, saying that he trusted her. He shook his head, "Okay, let's do it."   



	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
(TIME UPDATE: APPOXAMATELY 14 HOURS LEFT, ABOUT 11:00AM)  
  
Buffy sat in her house at the computer, the book sitting next to her. She could hear Angel on the phone with some guy he knew in LA. Things didn't seem to being going well with him. Spike had went out with a scanned copy of some of the text, to try and find someone in the area.   
"Yeah," Angel sighed, "Thanks anyway." He hung up the phone and went upstairs to the computer room where a frustrated Buffy was looking for any website she could find that would translate. She'd found about 4 that she hoped could help, sent the people who made the sites an e-mail with a sample of the language, and prayed that they'd reply fast. She turned and smiled at Angel, whom came up behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. Buffy moaned softly as her head rolled back, "That feels nice." Angel grinned, "Just nice?" then he hit a spot he knew she loved. "Umm.. more than nice, it feels wonderful," she whispered to him. "That's better," he smirked, "But... we're not getting anything done."   
She pouted when he stopped, "Fine. Did you find anything?" His grin turned into a frown, "Nothing, he'd never heard any of it either, but he said he'd ask around and get back to me. What about you?" She sighed heavily, "Nothing direct, I'm stuck waiting just like you. I hope these people are on the Internet, and check their mail a lot... But I'm still looking." He nodded, "Yeah, I've got some more people I can call, I better get to it." Angel started to leave when Buffy asked, "Heard from Spike, yet?" He turned back around, "No, I haven't... I hope he's okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me what you know!" Spike stated evenly, shoving the demon up against the wall of the building he'd found him in. "Nothing, I've never seen that language before!" the demon spat.   
Spike growled, vamping out, "Don't lie to me, or you won't live long enough to regret it." The demon narrowed it's eyes at him, "Is that a threat vampire?"   
Spike grinned evily, "Now I know with such big ears you must be able to understand what I'm saying... but who knows if there's a brain in there to help you figure out what the words I telling you mean. So I'll do a slight demonstration for you."   
He then promptly ran his fist into the demon's face, hard, then kicked him even harder in his shins-or at least in the area where most shins would be. It was the demon's turn to growl as his leg gave out and almost fell, were it not for Spike gripping him tightly and raming him back up to the wall.   
"Ready to spill yet, or are you more of a audio learner? Cuz I would gladly poke out your eyes if you think it'd help you concentrate better," Spike taunted, putting his fingers in a 'peace' sign and jabbing them at his face for fun.   
The demon surrendered slightly, still glaring, but stopped wrestling to get away, "I don't know the language, but I might know some who does..." Spike smiled, "You *might*? You *might* want to change that to I *do* know someone, because I'm really not in the mood for games."   
The demon looked irritated, "I can get you his phone number. The guy knows almost every language ever written, but I can't promise he'll be willing to help you, or there to help."   
"Yeah, well, where is he? I'm sure a face-to-face confrontation would help persuade him to tell me what the hell this says," he held up the paper and stare angrily at it for a moment. "The way you're acting I'm betting this is urgent, so a trip to Nome, Alaska would be kind of out of the question," he smirked for a milli-second, then stopped when Spike shot daggers with his eyes.   
"Then just give me the number, and I'll call him, and we'll see if he decides to cooperate," he dropped him, leaving him to stand on his own, but not getting more than a few inches away. "I'll go find it." "I'll come with."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Angel, "That was Spike, he says he might have found someone that can help. He's on his way back." Angel nodded, "Good." She smiled grimly, then stood and closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around him.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Part 15  
(TIME UPDATE: APPROXAMATLY 12 HOURS LEFT, 1:00PM)  
  
Spike made it back to the house about a half hour after he called and had the phone number. "So you think this guy's gonna help us?" Buffy asked skeptically, arms crossed over her chest. Spike sighed, "I dunno, but he'd better." Angel nodded, "Are you going to call him, or should I?" Spike thought a moment, "I'll call, but you can be back-up in case he doesn't feel like talking."   
Buffy had an idea, "Why don't we go talk to him face to face?" Spike shook his head, "He supposedly lives in Nome, Alaska." Buffy felt a little dumb, "Oh.." He continued, "Now whether we can believe that or not I don't know, but I guess we can find out."   
Spike picked up the phone and dialed the number he'd been given. It rang a few times before an answering machine picked up, "Damn," he said. All it said was, "If you need to talk leave a message, I'll try and get back to you."   
Spike growled into the phone, "Listen, I don't know who you are, or what you are, but this is Spike, and I heard you could help me with something, and I suggest that you do more than *try* to get back to me. The number's 1-661-562-7784. I need to talk to you *today*." He then promptly hung up the phone.   
"Answering machine?" Buffy asked sadly. "Yeah, sorry, I hope I was convincing enough," he said falling down onto the couch. "You sounded mad, and that's always good in getting people to respond," Angel said sitting across from him and pulling Buffy onto his lap. "So we wait?" Buffy asked, taking a deep breath.   
"Yeah, but we should keep looking for other ways, in case he doesn't come through, since he might not," Spike reminded them. "Yeah, but we don't want to tie up the phone line... I guess I could go on-line, since that's not the number you gave him, but Angel couldn't really be on the phone," Buffy stated. Spike nodded, "Well, go do that then."   
"Okay," she said starting to get up, but gave Angel a kiss first, then walked upstairs to the computer.   
Once she was out of ear shot Angel asked, "Do you think he'll call back?" Spike looked down, then ran a hand through his hair, "I dunno, but he didn't sound like the friendly type."  



	16. Chapter 16

Part 16  
(TIME UPDATE: APPROXAMETLY 10 HOURS LEFT, 3:00PM)  
  
For almost 2 hours all the guys did was sit and watch television. Spike got a little upset about missing Passions, but they found some other shows to watch. Spike just said that nothing could really compare to it, until Angel found a Baywatch rerun.  
  
(AN: Sorry I had to put SOME humor into it! :)   
  
Buffy had ran out and gotten them something to eat, along with a sandwich and fries from 'Checkers' for herself. When she got back she hoped to hear that he had called while she was gone, but they had nothing to report.   
All Buffy had gotten from the people on-line were, 'I'm sorry I can't help you,' and 'I've never seen that language before.'.   
Angel heard back from his contact in LA, but he told him that he had talked to just about everyone that knew about old languages, and none of them knew anything. Things were looking quite hopeless, and they were all sick of people saying, 'I'm sorry.'   
They just sat at home all day, watching the phone, waiting for it to ring. It never did. When it started to get dark, they began to get frantic. Spike called the guy about 5 times, leaving messages, until he called and was informed that the tape had ran out, and he couldn't leave anymore. Buffy sat on the couch, knees pulled up to her chest, with her head resting on them.   
'Dawson's Creek' had just started on the TV, saying it was 7:00. Spike had his coat on and was about to go out the door when the phone rang. Buffy heart almost sprang out of her chest as she jumped up.   
Spike ran to the phone, picking it up on the second ring. "Hello?!" he asked. "Yeah, is Spike there?" the voice asked. "That'd be me. I take it you're the guy I've been callin' all day."   
Buffy practically screeched, but Angel covered her mouth with his hand and sat her down again.   
"Yeah, I got your messages. What'd you want?"   
"I need to know if you can translate this text for me."   
"What do you need it for?"   
"To help out a friend of mine."   
"Oh yeah, who's your friend?"   
"He's another vampire, now if you don't mind, we don't have a lot of time."   
"I never knew vampires were really friends with each other."   
Spike had been resting up against the end table, and he began pressing down on it, caused by his anger, and it quickly broke. He breathed a ragged unneeded breath, trying to calm himself, "Well, we're an exception I guess. I can fax you the text. Will you help us?" There was a long silence then he finally responded, "What's in it for me?"   
"Money? Do you want money? Just tell me how much, and I'll send it." "3,000."   
"Done, now you just tell me what the book says."   
"You'll pay me 3,000 dollars?"   
"I will."   
"All right fax it to: 1-661-566-4454."   
Spike wrote it down, then thought, "Wait a second, did you say 661?"   
"Yeah."   
"So.. you live near us?"   
"...Yeah, but I'd rather do it this way."   
"Right.. I'll go send it. Stay on the line."   
"Sure." Spike set the phone on the non-broken table. "He lives around here, so if he decides he *doesn't know* we can go find him. I'm gonna go fax this," he said then jogged upstairs.   
Buffy smiled and hugged Angel after he removed his hand from her mouth. "This is it, I know it. We're going to do this, you'll be fine," Buffy said into his shoulder. "I guess it's good that you're so confident," he whispered back. She sighed, and decided not to respond. Spike came down the stairs a few seconds later, and picked the phone back up.   
"I sent it, you should get it soon."   
"Yeah, I've got it right here."   
"So you recognize it?"  



	17. Chapter 17

Part 17  
(TIME UPDATE: APROXAMETLY 6 HOURS LEFT, 7:00PM)  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the phone, then he responded, "Yeah, it looks familiar." Spike was speechless, but he found his voice and spoke, "Yeah? Really?" The guy mocked him slightly, "Yeah, *really*. You give me my money, and I'll tell you what it says."   
Spike ignored his comment, "Where do you want to meet?"   
"Give me the address of where you are."   
"I don't think that'll work, why don't we come to you?"   
"Nope, why don't we meet down by those old warehouses by the dock?"   
"Yeah, whatever. When?"   
"I'm busy until 9:00, how's 9:30?"   
"How 'bout sooner?"   
"I told you I'm busy."   
"Get--" he started then, Buffy put her hand on his shoulder, "Hold on. What Slayer?" "What time does he want to meet?" she asked.  
"9:30."   
"That's in two and a half hours..." she thought for a second, "Giving us four hours to do everything... Let me have the phone." Spike willingly handed it to her.   
"What are you doing that's so important?" she asked.   
"Who's this?"   
"We're on a need to know basis, and that's something you don't need to know. Now what I *need* to know is what you're doing when you should be helping us out." "None of your business lady."   
"It's *very* much my business, *sir*, so if you wouldn't *mind* I'm really interested to find out."   
"A friend's coming over and I have to help *him* first."   
"Well, let's put things into perspective, you're friend most likely won't die in 6 hours if you don't help him, unlike my friend who will. So why don't you do yourself a favor and move that time up to... in oh say 20 minutes."   
"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do if I decide not to?"   
"I'll come over there and begin an agonizing task, for you that is, of slamming your head into a wall until you get some sense knocked into you."   
The man laughed, but then quickly stopped, "There's nothing you can do if I don't. I'll see you down by the dock at 9." Then he hung up. Buffy sighed heavily, placing the phone in it's cradle, "I guess I wasn't angry enough, 'cause he didn't change anything. I'm *so* gonna kill him if he's not human."   
"I'm with you on that one... Alright, so we've got two hours to burn, what do we do?" Spike asked, sitting down on the couch. "I don't have a clue... this SUCKS! Ooooo I wish I knew where he was, I'd go and-and I'd rip his throat out," she said a menacing look in her eyes, fists clenched at her sides. Spike stood and went to her with raised eyebrows, putting a hand on each shoulder, "Calm down. We'll still have 4 hours after we get it, that should be plenty of time."   
Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "But I don't want *plenty* of time, I want *too much* time." He sighed squeezing lightly on her shoulders, "I know, but there's not much we can do about that... and we'll never have too much time. We'll get this done, I promise you." Buffy nodded before unclenching her fists and bringing them to her temples and rubbing, "Yeah, you're right." Spike put on his famous cocky grin, "Of course I am, pet." She just rolled her eyes, but the smile on her lips defying it.   
He then led her to the couch and settled them in for a long wait. They finished watching Dawson's and then made it through Felicity before deciding to leave.   
"Time to go, we'd best start getting prepared," she said turning and going upstairs. She came back down with an assortment of weapons for them.   
"Umm.. Slayer I won't be able to use any of those if they're human." Buffy handed him a knife anyway, "I'm betting that if he plans on causing trouble he's not going to bring humans, this is Sunnydale we're living in." He looked down at the knife, and the stake she then put in his hand, "Good point, no pun intended."   
She just shook her head and looked at Angel who'd been completely quiet for a while, she sat next to him, as Spike went into the kitchen. She put her hand under his chin and looked him in the eye, seeing sadness, she pleaded with him, "Angel, don't do this now, please. We've just found what we've been looking for."   
Angel sighed, "We don't know that. I don't want you to get your hopes up." She closed her eyes, "But this is the time where we get our hopes up, because we're going to do this and you're going to be fine." He decided not to argue with her this time, and nodded smiling, "Yeah." Buffy smiled back, and handed him a stake, then stood up and went to the kitchen to check on Spike.   
"What are you doing?" she asked, seeing him leaned up against the kitchen counter with his back facing her. He turned, "Just sharpening this a bit," he held his knife and stake up a little.   
"Oh, you ready to go?" she asked putting one stake up her jacket sleeve, and stuck the other in the back of her leather pants enough that it would stay, then covered it with her shirt and jacket. Angel walked in the room, slipping his jacket on as Spike responded, "Yeah. You?" "Yup, Angel?" she asked. "Let's go."  



	18. Chapter 18

Part 18  
(TIME UPDATE: APPROXAMETLY 9:30 PM)  
  
The three walked down the streets that, amazingly, looked a lot cleaner than they had yesterday. They figured that the extremely dense police men, or someone, decided to pick up the mess. Spike led them to where he kept his money, and made a short stop, getting out three thousand of it, though not intending on having to give it to him.   
As they drew closer to the docks they got much more attentive and careful of their surroundings, expecting something to go wrong. Though luckily they made it to the destination without any trouble.   
"That was too easy," Buffy commented surveying the area, but not sensing vampires in the area other than her two favorite ones. "Yeah, you'd think that there'd be some vamps still in town," Angel agreed suspicious. "But we did kill the big lot of 'em, and a lot of 'em left. The thing I'm worried about it that this guy we're gonna meet up with has somethin' up his sleeve," Spike said keeping his voice low, turning around and looking everywhere, then got louder, "See anything?" Buffy was about to respond when she heard a voice, the three flipped around.   
"I'm gonna guess you're Spike, by the voice," a man said emerging from the darkness with other 'men' following behind him. "Yeah, that's me. You got the translation?" he asked feeling the stake up his sleeve for reassurance. "Yeah, printed it out all nice for ya, you got the money?" the man asked holding up a stack of papers. Spike grabbed the money in his pocket tight and pulled it out for him to see, "It's all here."   
The man nodded to one of the vampires behind him, and the guy walked over to Spike, whom stood his ground, and looked over the money. "Looks good," the vamp said as he walked back. "Of course it's *good*," Spike mocked the man and nodded to Buffy, whom almost laughed as she strode over to the papers.   
She examined them, smiling as she saw they looked correct, and also that there seemed to be a spell that would help them immensely. "Looks good," she motioned Spike and Angel to come.   
"You hand me the money then I'll hand you the papers," he demanded. "How 'bout the other way around," Angel said emerging from his silence. "No way."   
"Here, Spike keep a hold of the money, but put it in his hand, and you, put the papers in Spike's hand but don't let go yet, then on the count of three, let go," Buffy reasoned, easily seeing them standing around for hours deciding how to do this. Spike and the man eyed each other before doing as she said, then she counted down irritated at their immaturity, "1... 2... 3."   
They both did as they were told and it went smoothly, but then the man got an evil grin on his face. Spike reading this quickly stuffed the papers safely in his inside coat pocket. Buffy saw it too and backed away from the vamps to give her time to whip the stake out of her sleeve, she was soon followed by Spike and Angel whom both pulled out a weapon. Spike was careful to point his at a vamp, and then both parties attacked, but the man slid away out of the line of fire.   
Buffy got a good punch to the one right off the bat, but it didn't stun him much and he got one in on her. She shook it off and ducked the next one, swinging her leg around and knocking him off his feet. He fell to the ground as she stood, Buffy was about to plug the stake in his heart when he kicked up and she flew backwards. He chuckled, making her even angrier, as he ran at her. She flipped up onto her feet just as he got to her, and backhanded him hard, making him turn his back to her. Buffy took the advantage and slammed him into a near by wall, ramming his head hard against it. She winced slightly at the deafening thump before hitting the stake home.   
She slumped against the wall momentarily, before turning to see Spike stake the other vamp. The worried Slayer looked around anxiously for Angel. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing him a ways away holding the man's hands behind his back as he struggled to get away with no success.   
Buffy looked at Spike frantically, but he smiled and patted his coat where the papers were still housed. She nodded and ran over to Angel whom now had one hand holding the man's arms and the other was practically pulling his hair off of his scalp. Angel growled, "If you didn't very possibly save my life, you'd be dead right now. So I suggest you be a little kinder." Buffy put a hand on his shoulder, and he visibly relaxed, "What are we going to do with this guy?" he asked her. Buffy shrugged, "Keep him chained up somewhere until we know the spell's for real?" Spike puffed himself up like his does a lot and said, "Sounds good to me, let's get goin'. But first, I think I should get my money back, seeing as you tried to kill us."   
Angel pulled his arms a little further behind him and the man grimaced trying not to yelp. "Okay!" he yelled, and Angel let him go, but didn't move away at all. The guy reached in his pocket, pulled the money out, and handed it to Spike, and said pointedly, "Here." Spike grinned and placed the money with the translation. Angel grabbed his arms again and pushed him forward as Buffy and Spike led the way back to the house.   
By the time they made it back to 1630 Revello Drive, including many sudden outbursts and attempted escapes by their captive, almost an hour had past. As they turned onto their street the man practically burst out laughing, then just stopped. "What was that all about?" Spike asked getting extremely suspicious. The guy just kept his mouth shut, didn't do a thing. Spike was about to smack him when he remember the chip and Buffy touched his arm, "We're almost home, just calm down." Spike shook his head, 'Sorry luv, he just bugs me."   
She rolled her eyes as they started to walk up her drive way, and the hair on the back of her next stood up. "Shit," she whispered under her breath as she saw all the shadows turn into creatures. "Shit is right," Spike said, securing the papers once again. The man laughed again, "I'm not as stupid as you think. You know the newfangled thing called caller ID? Well I've got one of those and a phone book, so it wasn't too hard-" Angel cut him off with a punch right in the mouth, "You are stupid. I don't know what makes you think all these demons are going to actually attack us and then not kill you." The man chuckled as he wiped blood from his mouth, "Oh, money is the root of all evil. And I give them quite a lot, so they do my dirty work." Angel laughed right back at him, "You messed with the wrong people this time." He then promptly punched him again hard enough to not only knock him out, but slam him backwards into a tree.   
He grinned mischievously as his body fell to the ground, then frowned shaking the feeling out of his system, and returned himself to the problem at hand. Buffy and Spike had their weapons out and were assessing the situation.   
"It looks like there's at least 10 of them, and there could be more," Buffy whispered, watching them very closely. Spike eyed the demons whom slowly creeped closer to them, "10, the odds aren't horrible. We've had worse. Like yesterday for example." Buffy agreed but also had her doubts, "Yeah but we've normally had more help." Spike noticed Angel come up beside him, but didn't take his eyes off of their attackers for a second, "Come on Slayer, we can do this, it'll be a piece of cake." She took a deep breath, "I hope you're right. Let's do this."   
Then as one they ran at them, weapons flying. Buffy staked the first vamp she came into contact with, but the next one she came up against wasn't as easy to defeat, and wasn't a vampire. She backed up onto her front porch, giving her an advantage. She grabbed one of the pillar like things and jumped up kicking it in the face, causing it to fall down the stairs.   
Buffy landed next to him and began punching him, until another demon came up behind her, she turned to face it before it got it's hands on her, and backhanded the thing and it tripped falling into the flowers by her house. While her back was turned the original demon grabbed her next lifting her off the ground. She gasped for air as she kicked and pulled at his hands, resorting to a headbutt which made him loosen his grip enough to drop her.   
Meanwhile, Angel had had about the same luck, but killed two vamps, but was also stuck fighting two demons with no weapon but a stake.   
Spike, lucky to have the knife, had cut off a few demon heads, but while fighting his forth, had it knocked out of his hand. He went off on the thing, and stuck a stake in his eye for the trouble it had caused. It didn't like that very much so Spike had time to grab the knife from the ground and jam it into it's heart, which if he remembered right, would kill it. It worked and he dislodged both his weapons from the thing before it dissolved.   
He grinned to himself, scanning the area, then quickly ran to help Buffy, figuring Angel could handle it for a while. *Just four more he thought as he practically sliced one of the demons in two.   
Buffy glad for the help, focused on the other, and eventually broke her metal railing which produce a great weapon. She twirled it around in her fingers for a few seconds, happy to see the slight look of fear in it's eyes. The Slayer caught the one end and started her momentum by whipping it around her and then finally swung so quickly, catching it off guard, that she aimed directly at his neck and it's head flew off.   
She grinned and was about to go help Angel, but her joy was short lived as the metal pole was ripped from her hand, dislocating her right shoulder, since she'd held it so tightly in her hand. Buffy screamed, but her fight mode clicked in and she spun to defend herself. The demon tried to punch her with his free hand, but she blocked it with her good arm.   
Spike and Angel both hearing her scream tried to dispose of their opponents quickly, but couldn't get free in time to help her out.   
Since she used her good arm to block the punch, she had no more defense when he grabbed hold of her left, twisting until he heard bones break. Buffy's eyes went wide as she first got scared, then furious, there was no way she'd let this demon take her life when she fought so hard to keep it just 20 hours before.   
She got fire in her eyes as she dropped to the ground and even though she screamed again as she did it, she put her weight on her arm with the dislocated shoulder and kicked her legs around, knocking him to the ground and causing him to lose grip on her arm. Buffy jumped to her feet quickly and placed one on his neck to help prevent movement as she painfully pried the pole from his hand.   
She'd just gotten it out when he kicked his legs, hitting her hard enough to knock Buffy from her feet. When she hit the ground she went into a somersault and then stood up. Sensing him behind her, she swung the pole around as she turned, and connected with his head. She whimpered lightly, as she felt the sharp pain of the muscles in her shoulder grind with bone. Leaving the broken arm at her side, she hit him over the head again as he tried to recover. This pushed him to the ground for the final time as she hit him over and over and over again. Tears were in her eyes now instead of fire as she pounded him. When she knew he was knocked out, she kicked him, as hard as she could, her face still shown both anger and pain as she looked down on it. At that moment both Angel and Spike rushed to her side.   
They both, not seeing very much of the fight, got hold of her arms thinking they were helping, but she screamed for the final time as she let herself blackout. She could have fought the feeling, like she had in the past, but she didn't have the will power. As Buffy fell they both caught her, Angel picked her up, and carried her to the door, which Spike opened.   
Angel placed Buffy on the couch carefully and they both looked at each other. "Should we call an ambulance?" Spike questioned him. "I don't know... I think she has a broken arm, seeing as the one looks... out of place. And I touched her shoulder, so somethings wrong with that also," he looked at a clock it read 10:00 PM.   
Angel ran a hand through his hair, "We have four hours. I'll take her to a hospital, you get the spell ready. I'll bring the cell phone, call me when you've got it all ready, and I'll try and get her in and out as fast as we can, but get her treated. I don't want her to wake up in pain. You've got the number, get everything together and get in touch with me." Spike nodded pulling the translation out of his pocket, "We're sure this is it, then?" Angel sighed, "Buffy was sure. It should be in there somewhere."   
Angel leaned down and scooped Buffy into his arms and left the house, heading for the car that they hadn't used in going to the docks, since they were so close. He gently placed her in the back seat then hopped in the front and drove to the hospital.   
  



	19. Chapter 19

Part 19  
(TIME UPDATE: APPROXAMETLY 10:30 PM, 2 1/2 HOURS LEFT)  
  
Angel made it to the hospital and carefully carried her inside, and up to the desk. "Hey, miss?" he asked, "She's got a broken arm, and... maybe a dislocated shoulder. Can you get her a doctor?" Angel was trying his best to stay calm, not having a great memory of past hospital visits. "You'll have to fill out these forms, please, sir," she informed him, handing him a clipboard and a pencil. His temper was threatening to emerge as he chose to not take the forms, "She's unconscious. How about I fill out the forms while they help her."   
The lady got a little worried when she looked up at him, "Umm... I can have a doctor look at her... Just a second." She stood up and jogged around the corner, then shortly came back with what looked like a doctor. "Yes?" he asked coming up to Angel. "She's badly hurt, could you help her?" Angel asked regaining his composure while she was gone. The doctor looked at her seeing that she was both unconscious and looked pretty beaten up, "Yeah, yeah... Get me a bed over here!"   
A few seconds later a girl and a guy wheeled a gurney around the corner, and Angel set her down on it. "What happened to her?" the doctor asked as the wheeled her down the corridor. Angel thought quick to think of an explanation, "We were walking up to her house and some guy came out of no where and threw me out of the way and her down the stairs, I think that's when she broke her left arm. Then he pulled her up really hard, and dislocated her right shoulder. I couldn't get there in time to stop him, but I got him away before he could do anything else."   
The doctor nodded, even though he looked a little confused, "She doesn't have a concussion then?" Angel shook his head, "I don't think so, no. She passed out from the pain." He nodded again, "It'd be very painful. Well we'll go to work here and fix her up. You'll have to leave, don't worry, she should be fine."   
"Do you know how long it will take?" he asked him before leaving. "Oh... it shouldn't take more than a half hour or so to get her back in place wrapped up." It was Angel's turn to nod as he watched them push her into a room. He sighed, sitting down with the forms, filling them out, waiting for the call.   
Back at the Summer's residence, Spike was reading through the translated book, happy to have found the spell they were looking for. The Spell of the Dying Undead, it sounded like it fit their situation perfectly, and it did. "Well, the Slayer knew it. I don't know how she knew it, but she did," Spike whispered to himself as he examined the ingredients, "I know we don't have any of that just laying around the house."   
He jumped off the couch and with the list in hand strolled out the door. "Right now is a time I wish I had a car. Hmmm, guess who has one?" Spike looked smug as he ran back in the house. He dialed the number for Angel's cell phone and waited for him to pick up.   
"Angel."   
"Yeah, I know who it is. Spike, here. I need a car, and you 'ave it. Come and get me." Angel rolled his eyes, "Why don't you walk to where-ever it is you're going?" Spike then rolled *his* eyes, "Because, it's far, and it'd take a while. We don't 'ave a while." Angel closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."   
He then hung up, and walked to the nurses desk, "I've got to go pick up a friend, here's the forms you wanted filled out." She looked a little shocked by his friendly tone of voice, but responded, "Thank you." "You're welcome."   
The girl nodded once, "Um, sir? How long will you be? It shouldn't take long to fix her up." "Yeah, that's what they told me, I'll try and be back in 20 minutes if I can. If she gets out before I'm back, could you have her wait here, tell her I'll be back soon," Angel instructed.   
She smiled at him, "Sure. She's your girlfriend?" He smiled back, "Yeah, she's the world to me." "Well, she's in good hands, I'm sure she'll feel much better soon." Angel nodded, "Thanks," then turned and left.   
A few minutes later he arrived at Buffy's house to get Spike. The bleach blonde vampire strutted down the drive way to the car and hopped in. "How's our favorite Slayer?" he asked as Angel turned the car around.   
"She's gonna be okay. So where are we going, by the way?" he asked, wondering if he was even going in the right direction. "That's good. Why, the Magic Shop of course. Need some supplies to do this lovely spell we've got here," Spike said matter-of-factly, gesturing towards the sheet of paper.   
Angel sighed and slowed the car to make a U-turn. "Will it take long?" he asked looking at the clock, "She'll be out in about 15 minutes." Spike seemed cheery, between finding the spell and hearing that Buffy was going to be alright, "Cool it, peaches. I'll be in and out. Shouldn't take long to get this."   
Angel looked at him strangely, "Why are you so happy?" Spike looked shocked, "Well poofta, we've got your spell, to make ya all better, and there's some nice doctors making Blondie all better. What's not to be happy about?" Angel smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, but I just wouldn't expect it to make *you* so happy." Spike shrugged, "What can I say? I like havin' you two around, the Slayer at least... she keeps me on my toes."   
Angel rolled his eyes, thinking he liked having her around for more than that, he could tell that Spike liked her, but he'd rather not think about that, "Yeah. Here we are, get out." Spike climbed out, then stood up straight and saluted him, "Yes, sir." Angel glared, "I'm gonna go get Buffy then pick you up on the way back, since..." he looked at his watch, "She should be getting out about now." Spike nodded, and with that jogged up to the entrance to the Magic Shop.   
Angel put the car back into drive and headed for the hospital, hoping Spike didn't run into any trouble. When he reached the hospital, and parked, he went inside and up to the nurse that he'd talked to earlier. "Hi, do you know if Buffy Summers is out, yet?" he asked her leaning on the tall desk. "Oh, hi again. I'm not sure but I'll go check for you," she, Jessica her name tag read, turned and walked down the hallway.   
Angel tapped his fingers on the top of the counter as he waited for her to return. When she came back she was still smiling, "She conscious, and they've finished most of the work, but they aren't quite done wrapping her arm." He nodded, "Thanks... do you know how long she'll be?" "I'd say another 5-10 minutes max.," Jessica said shrugging. Angel nodded again and went to sit down and wait.   
Time went by quickly, it seemed only seconds later Buffy came walking down the hall. He stood and saw her wince in pain as she tried to move her shoulder. The doctor that had spoken with Angel 50 minutes earlier was following a short distance behind her and smiled lightly when she kept trying to move her shoulder around in the sling. "You really should leave that alone for a few days, or it'll take even longer to heal," he reprimanded, and she stopped to look at him. "I guess so, it's just annoying," Buffy told him. Then let her right arm hang in the sling and dropped her right, with a cast around the lower arm, to her side.   
She turned to look forward and saw Angel standing a few feet away grinning. He spanned the gap with a few steps, and ever so gently put hands on her arms. She closed her eyes and sighed, his hands so light that it almost tickled. "You're all right," he half questioned, half stated. She opened her eyes and nodded, "Yep, fine."   
Angel looked at the doctor, "She can come home?" He nodded, "Yeah, she'll need to come back in a few weeks to get the cast off so we can make sure it's healing right. You can call sometime and schedule it, other than that, and making sure she doesn't move that shoulder around like she's been trying to ever since I put it into the sling."   
All three of them smiled, then Buffy spoke, "Will do. Knowing, Angel here, I probably won't be getting out of the house for the next few weeks." The doctor smiled, but the two lovers looked at each other and shared a forced smile. "We'd better be going then, if we're done here," Angel said starting to steer Buffy towards the door. "I'll see you in a few weeks," the doctor told their backs as they exited the lobby.   
Angel led her to the car, having to tell her to leave her arm alone 3 times. "We have to go pick up Spike from the Magic Shop before we go home," Angel informed her as he drove. Buffy nodded, "Getting supplies?" "Yea," he affirmed, parking along the side-walk.   
Spike jogged out of the door and to the car with a paper bag in his hand. He opened the door to see a banged up Slayer, "Hey luv, do I get to sign your cast?" She just rolled her eyes at him in response. "Fine, but you're gonna have to get out before I can get in," Spike informed her, grinning. Buffy glared at him before turning and standing, not using either of her arms, then stepped out of the way as he climbed in the back seat. She sat back down and Angel glared at Spike himself before driving home.   
They were all surprisingly quiet on the way home. When Angel pulled into the drive the trio all walked silently into the house. Buffy sat with Angel on the couch and Spike sat across from them, placing the paper bag on the coffee table separating them. "This is going to work right?" Buffy questioned Spike timidly. "Of course, luv," Spike reached over and patted her knee reassuringly, then held up the book, "Your intuition must be pretty slick if you picked this book out to be the one." She just smiled slightly and sighed, "Then let's get to it. What do we have to do?"   
Spike picked the bag back up and took out a bag of what looked like sand, an orb that looked very similar to the Orb of Thessula, a bottle containing some sort of liquid, 8 small candles, matches, and a small dagger, and set each thing carefully on the table. "We've got..." Buffy looked at the clock, "About and hour and a half."   
Her face fell, and she looked like she could cry, but held it in, "What do I need to do?" Spike pulled the papers out from the safety of his coat pocket, "All right, we'll need some space..."   
He went on to direct them. Angel and Buffy moved all the furniture out of the living room, making way for Spike to draw a thick, line in a large circle, approximately 3 feet in diameter, with the brown sand. He set out the candles, but read to wait to light them until after the next part.   
"Angel, come 'ere," Spike motioned for him to come near the circle, where he had the bottle of liquid and the dagger. "What's next?" Angel asked sitting next to him on the floor. "Well..." he was going to continue when he saw Buffy swaying anxiously a few feet away, "Buffy.. I don't need you for this... in fact you might want to leave, even." "Bu-" "No buts, he'll be all right, but it could be painful. So if you'd just listen to me, I'd appreciate it," Spike told her as nicely as he could.   
She sighed then nodded as she gave Angel as happy a smile she could before entering the kitchen and sitting at the island with her head in her hands, and let her guard down, letting a few tears streak her face.   
Angel looked expectantly at Spike. "Right, it says 'ere you have to cut your wrist, then I've got to put one drop of this 'ere on it, and it should bleed freely, I need a... container of some kind, be right back," he stood and jogged quickly to get something in the kitchen. Angel had a slightly bewildered look on his face as he watched him go, then picked up the papers to make sure that was right.   
"I need a big bowl of some kind... preferably one I can easily pore out of," Spike instructed Buffy who's head shot up when he entered. She swallowed and wiped a stray tear as she walked over to a cupboard, "Ummm...." Buffy pulled out a plastic bowl with a handle and a small spout, "Here, will this work?" He took it from her and nodded, "Yup, thanks luv."   
Spike reached out a quickly wiped another tear from her cheek, the corners of his mouth turning up as hers did, "It'll be all right." Then he, as quickly as he came, disappeared back into the living room.   
Spike sat back down next to Angel, "Ready?" Angel nodded and raised his hand above the bowl before slitting his wrist. Spike had the bottle open and slowly tipped it, and a single drop came out and fell to the skin, making Angel scream in pain.   
Buffy ran in from the kitchen, but stopped when she reached the doorway. Seeing what was going on she turned and slowly walked back to her chair.   
Angel was bleeding profusely, and the liquid could be seen bubbling on his wound, stopping it from healing. "Buffy!" Spike yelled, and she was there in a second, "Do you have any blood in the house?!" "I-I-I think so," she stammered, practically shaking. "Go get it!" and after Buffy was out of sight, "Damn it! I can't believe I didn't think about this." Spike looked over to see Angel getting paler and paler.   
The bowl was full when the bleeding finally stopped and Angel collapsed over, head landing in the sand. "Shit!" Spike whispered harshly under his breath before sprinting to find a rag and Buffy.   
He found the rag first, and Buffy came running up the stairs shortly after. Spike was kneeling next to Angel the rag pressed firmly on his wrist cleaning it up. Angel had his eyes closed, and if he weren't a vampire Buffy would have thought he were truly dead. "I couldn't find any," she said more stable than before. Spike cursed under his breath, "You'll have to stay here, we can't do the spell with him like this, and if you even suggest that he feed off of you I will slap you across the face, and I don't *care* how much it'd hurt!" Buffy didn't say a word as Spike dashed out of the house to his car. She took a deep breath before doing what she hadn't wanted to do at any point in the past day, she looked at the clock, 12:22. *We're running out of time...* she thought as she wiped the blood off of her love's wrist.   
Spike broke every road law ever written as he sped to the other side of town. He made it to the butcher's, the closer of the two places he could go, about 10 minutes later looked out the window to see it closed. He hit the wheel before driving the rest of the way to Willy's.   
He stormed in, not having the time or energy to be surprised to see no one there but Willy. "I need blood, and I need it now, I don't care what kind, what type just *now*," Spike demanded, getting in his face, slamming his hands down on the counter. Willy looked and felt so frightened he didn't bother to retort before reaching under the counter and grabbing a bag of blood. He handed him the blood, then turned about to speak and get him a glass, but when he turned around Spike was gone.   
Spike glanced at his watch as he sat at a red light with a cop next to him. "12:45. Damn bloody cops, I'd speed out of 'ere if I didn't think they'd chase me down, and that would do me even less good," he sighed in relief when the light turned green and the cop turned off the street. He then sped the rest of the way home.  
When he reached home it was 5 minutes later. Spike jumped out of the car so fast he almost forgot about the blood. He reached back inside then went back inside, glad to see that Angel looked to be conscious. He scratched his head before moving to the kitchen and pouring the blood into a cup. Spike went back into the living room and bent down to the floor handing the cup to Buffy whom fed him the blood slowly. He paced back and forth as he waited for Angel to drain the cup. *12:52...* he thought as he bent down next to the bowl of blood. Spike read this part of the instructions over again, knowing they'd have *no* time to redo anything. He poured the rest of the bottle into the pool of blood and watched as it sizzled lightly then stopped. Spike left the blood there and moved Angel into the circle without damaging it any more. "Hand me the sand," he ordered and Buffy did so obediently, also noticing the clock. Carefully he fixed the circle, as he noticed Angel beginning to take notice of his surroundings once again. Then he picked up the blood and walked clockwise around Angel pouring the blood over the sand. "Light the candles and set them around the circle," he told her next and she began to place them there and light them along with Spike. THey lit them quickly and Spike had Buffy stand back away from the circle, and he sat down outside of it faceing Angel. *12:57...*   
  
  
I call to those that will listen  
We need your guidance through dark  
He lives yet he is dead  
Though his place here has mark  
  
Soon he shall be gone  
We need help to restore him  
To what he once was  
Our time left is growing dim  
  
Spike handed Angel the paper to have him read the final verse.  
  
Let the light grow  
Let your power show  
Grant me the life I once had  
  
As Angel read the last phrase his entire body burst into light and then dissapeared, leaving only ash. The candles all went out. Buffy looked at the clock, *1:01....*  



	20. Chapter 20

Part 20  
  
Buffy stared at the ashes for a few seconds before her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, fainting. Luckily, even in his shock, Spike's vampire reflexes came into play and he caught her before her head hit the floor for the second time. Grabbing a pillow he set it under her head then picked the papers off the floor and flipped to the end of the spell.   
He scanned the page trying to see if this was part of the spell, but all it said was, "He shall be reborn," and that could mean a lot of things. Spike too had looked at the clock the second Angel had turned to dust and been scared to see it read 1:01.   
It was now only a minute later and Spike almost didn't notice the candles beginning to re-light themselves, one by one around the circle. And the light show they were making in the center of the circle, and the sand-blood mixture rising off of the floor, then the ash dissapearing. *Almost*. He lifted his eyes slowly from the page as he watched the scene before him.   
Spike crawled over to Buffy, shaking her awake. She looked so sad his dead heart broke, but he pushed the thoughts away as he pulled her up into a sitting position and directed her sight to the circle.   
  
((AN: Think final scene in "Ghost" here, if you've seen it, because that's the way I pictured it.))   
  
Buffy's eyes lit up in surprise and the two of them stared as the light began to shine on a face then it would flicker away, and then they'd seen the out line of a hand, or a leg standing, but it too would leave. They stared in awe as, like a wave, he appeared, all of him in the light, but then it was gone again. Buffy spared a short glance at Spike, seeing him in as much a shock as she, and quickly back to the circle.   
A light like the sun filled the room, and when it dimmed he stood there in front of them. "Angel..." Buffy choaked out a whisper as he slumped to the floor. After the shock left her she rushed to his side, Spike only able to stare. Buffy pulled him to her, crying freely, and smiling as if she held the world in her arms. "Oh God Buffy," he murmurred into her shoulder as he held her.   
They sat there on the floor, the circle of candles around them, until Buffy jumped back almost setting herself on fire. Spike quickly went around and blew them all out before coming back to Buffy, who stared wide eyed at Angel, only an arm's length away from him. She shook as she reached a tentive hand to his chest. Silent tears raced down her cheeks as she felt what she'd wished could be there ever since she'd met him, known what he was.   
A heartbeat.  
  
  
The End  



End file.
